German Published Patent Application No. 100 28 046 describes a planetary gear unit that has a shaft butt on the output side.
In Standard EN ISO 9409-1, a mechanical interface is described which is able to be provided on the output side when working with planetary gear units for industrial robots and is intended for such. However, such planetary gear units are complicated and costly to produce.
Herein, primarily helical gear units or also parallel shaft helical gear units are designated as standard gear units. However, gear units such as mitre gear units, helical-bevel gear units, helical-worm gear units, spiroplan gear units and hypoid gear units may also be added to such standard gear units, as long as they contain no planetary gear stages or cyclo gear stages. Such standard gear units are believed to be well known to one skilled in the art from textbooks and from Internet pages of market leaders in the field of industrial drive engineering such as SEW-EURODRIVE GmbH & Co. KG.